Begin Again
by warriorSQ22
Summary: "Thanks for waiting for me." Ali says on her first day back at school. But she's really talking to Emily. Because as much as they both tried to deny it, they'll always be waiting for the other to catch up. (Continuation of @thecamelbroattheendoftime's Tumblr post, missing Emison scene from 5x05)


Okay so I haven't written **anything** in a really long time and while I do consider myself a bit rusty I decided to continue with a drabble of that first little paragraph written by thecamelbroattheendoftime on Tumblr.

Takes places in that scene when the liars and Ali enter the school in 5x05. This is a little missing Emison scene.

* * *

"Thanks for waiting for me." Ali says on her first day back at school. But she's really talking to Emily. Because as much as they both tried to deny it, they'll always be waiting for the other to catch up.

Emily's so dependable, is always quick to help Alison. It's something that's always been a constant with them and Alison revels in the normalcy it presents. Emily gives Ali a reassuring smile as they turn to enter the school. It's one that the blonde has missed dearly, almost makes her ache for the past. It's light and beautiful and Alison returns it with one of her own and that gives her that extra push she needs to face the rest of the school.

It feels almost normal to be walking side by side with the girls. _**Been through a lot worse, you can do this**_ is Alison's mantra for the day as they continue along the once familiar halls of Rosewood High.

Except, this isn't the norm anymore.

It's been a few years, too many sleepless nights, countless anxious days, incriminating secrets and betrayals. She knows that everyone else is probably having a trip down memory lane too.

Alison feigns nonchalance in the face of all of the penetrating stares (some downright glares), crosses shaky hands together to hide her nerves and faces the looks head on. Where her younger self would have revelled in the attention, she now finds it quite disconcerting having them stare in that scrutinizing manner. The voices that follow these looks have her even more on edge.

 _She's coming this way!_

 _Dead girl walking._

 _Once a bitch, always a bitch._

 _It's her!_

Alison feels her skin crawl and she clenches her jaw and digs nails into her palms in an effort to ground herself.

A palm placed firmly on the small of her back has her briefly glancing at Emily. Emily's behind her, silently offering support. She's always had a way with comforting Alison, brown eyes gentle and searching as she easily senses the blonde's unease even after all this time. Ali can feel the soothing comfort of the gesture. It works (always has). It was one that was once always given in private so she's surprised at Emily's forwardness. Those gentle brown eyes ground her, make her feel like they're 15 again and no time has passed.

Aria offers up a little smile and Ali returns it, holds her head just a little higher as they all stop in the hallway and Aria asks her if she knows where her first class is.

"I'm supposed to go to the guidance counsellor's office. But I can't remember where it is." This isn't exactly a lie. She has a vague idea of where it's supposed to be but she isn't quite ready to give up the comfort, no, the _armour_ their presence around her provides.

"I've got Chem lab." Emily's the first to say. A casual shrug from Emily follows the silence this garners (except it looks a bit awkward on the brunette when she does it). That's enough to make a smile tug at Alison's lips. "It's close. I can walk with you."

"Thanks, Em."

"Well I hope you have a good first day back." Hanna offers offhandedly. There's an aura the other blonde has that's off-putting as she regards Ali, eyes hard and posture stiff. Alison nods, knowing that a storm's brewing beneath the surface.

"Yeah. Call us if you need us." Aria chimes in and Spencer reminds them all that they're meeting up for lunch.

Alison feels the need to thank them for not abandoning her so she does, offering a grateful smile before she turns and follows Emily. Emily leads the way down the halls. She's silent, shoulders held just that bit more rigid as the looks follow them down the hallway. Alison keeps a careful distance, clutches her purse tighter under her arm.

"Back from the grave so soon?" The comment from a tall freckle faced boy follows as he holds out his leg and Alison stumbles. Anger flares inside her as a group of people snicker and Emily's at her side in an instant, arms catching around her waist before she falls, eyes flashing, daring anyone else to get closer.

"Leave us the hell alone!" the brunette's voice is loud and assertive and Alison's secretly proud when the group visibly takes a step back and the hall goes silent. Emily doesn't spare them another glance, gently slips fingers into Alison's and immediately tugs her away from the scene. Alison's jarred again by this self-confident Emily. The fact that she apparently missed out on a lot of Emily's development. A part of her feels saddened by this, misses the shy easily flustered girl she once knew.

She's the same kind-hearted Emily underneath but she has gotten a little tougher on the outside and wears some of that newfound confidence like a cloak. Emily glances at her, asks if she's okay. Alison smiles and gives a brief nod, feels her heart thump just that little bit faster when Emily's thumb brushes along her knuckles.

They reach the guidance counsellor's office way too soon for Alison's liking.

"Want me to go in with you?" Brown eyes regard her with one of those searching expressions. Alison wants to say yes, pull Emily along with her wherever she has to go but she resists. Both of them seem to glance at their intertwined fingers at the same time.

"It's fine, I wouldn't want you to miss your Lab."

"I can wait then, walk you to your class after?"

"Emily, I'll be fine." Alison reassures and suddenly she's being wrapped up in strong arms as Emily pulls her into her embrace and her hands slip around Emily's neck. The hug lasts a bit longer than anticipated. It takes Alison back to their last frantic hug upon seeing each other in the warehouse.

Emily's warm (is always warm) and soft with that hint of cinnamon and detergent clinging to her clothes. It makes Alison sigh in relief, in that way that _normalcy_ feels among this mess that they're in. Emily smells like _home_ , like the _past_ , like _lingering touches_ and _strawberry chap-stick_ , and Alison could just close her eyes and they're back in her room and -

 _No_. Alison clenches her eyes shut and holds Emily closer, buries her head against the crook of Emily's neck. She's not going to allow herself to think about Emily that way. She doesn't deserve it. Doesn't deserve Emily. Except Emily makes that little contented sigh in the back of her throat that she does when she's really _really_ happy and Alison's heart's already drowning in the _past_ , and in _mistakes_ and _feelings_ and -

Alison lifts her head off of Emily's shoulder, locks eyes with warm brown. Emily's eyes were always so expressive to Ali. They were the type of brown that reminded her of sweet chocolate. They melted at the slightest bit of heat from love, or happiness but could also grow hard and cold from the harshness experienced.

Unable to control the impulse, Alison surges forward and presses a quick kiss to Emily's cheek. She feels Emily's breath catch, and she takes a step back, Emily's arms still hanging loosely around her as her eyes flicker uncertainly to the lips that were just pressed to her skin. Alison's face burns bright red and she clears her throat as her eyes lock with Emily's. Emily doesn't say anything, just continues to stare. She goes completely still and Ali muses that the girl is holding her breath. The warmth burning in those brown eyes gives Alison the confidence she needs to step even closer and press another kiss, this time just beneath the first, a little closer to Emily's mouth.

Emily squeezes her tighter instead when she feels those lips press to her cheek, soft and lingering. Alison's traitorous heart jumps when Emily's palm cups her cheek, warm against her face. Alison's not quite sure what she's doing, what _they're_ doing, but it's not something that's new. Hell, this entire situation isn't exactly _new_ for them but it's new to do this _here_ in the hallway where anyone can see.

That thought clearing the mental fog a little, Alison takes a step back, putting distance between her and Emily as her face heats and her lips tingle. Emily smiles at her, all breathless and beautiful and Alison places a hand over her racing heart, smiles back and can't believe how much she's missed these interactions with the brunette.

"See you at lunch, Em." She manages to get out before she pushes the door and waltzes into the guidance counsellor's office.

* * *

 **That was my second time writing for this pairing. Let me know if you liked it? :)**


End file.
